Wizarding World
Wizarding World (previously known as J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World) is a British-American fantasy media franchise and shared fictional universe centered on a series of fantasy films, owned and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, based on the Harry Potter fantasy novels by British author J. K. Rowling. The films have been in production since 2000, and in that time nine films have been produced, with four more in various stages of production. The series has collectively grossed over $8.5 billion at the global box office, making it the third highest-grossing film franchise of all-time. David Heyman and his company Heyday Films have produced every film in the Wizarding World. Chris Columbus and Mark Radcliffe served as producers on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, David Barron began producing the films with the 2007 film Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and ending with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 in 2011, and Rowling produced the final two films in the Harry Potter series. Heyman, Rowling, Steve Kloves and Lionel Wigram have produced both films in the Fantastic Beasts series. The films are written and directed by several individuals and feature large, often ensemble, casts. Many of the actors, including Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson and Eddie Redmayne, star in numerous films. Soundtrack albums have been released for each of the films. The franchise also includes a stage production, a digital publication, and The Wizarding World of Harry Potter themed areas at several Universal Parks & Resorts amusement parks around the world. The first film in the Wizarding World was Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001), which was followed by seven Harry Potter sequels, beginning with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets in 2002, and ending with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 in 2011, nearly ten years after the first film's release. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) is the first film in the spin-off prequel Fantastic Beasts series. A sequel titled Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, has been scheduled for 2018, alongside three additional instalments with one scheduled for 2020. Harry Potter films Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) Harry Potter, a seemingly ordinary eleven-year-old boy, is actually a wizard and survivor of Lord Voldemort's attempted rise to power. Harry is rescued from his unkind Muggle relatives and takes his place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger become entangled in the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone, which is being kept within the school. In October 1998, Warner Bros. purchased the film rights to the first four novels of the Harry Potter fantasy series by J. K. Rowling for a seven-figure sum, after a pitch from producer David Heyman. Warner Bros. took particular notice of Rowling's wishes and thoughts about the films when drafting her contract. One of her principal stipulations was that they be shot in Britain with an all-British cast, which has been generally adhered to. On 8 August 2000, the virtually unknown Daniel Radcliffe and newcomers Rupert Grint and Emma Watson were selected to play Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Chris Columbus was hired to direct the film adaptation of Philosopher's Stone, with Steve Kloves selected to write the screenplay. Filming began on 29 September 2000 at Leavesden Film Studios and concluded on 23 March 2001, with final work being done in July. Principal photography took place on 2 October 2000 at North Yorkshire's Goathland railway station. Warner Bros. had initially planned to release the film over 4 July 2001 weekend, making for such a short production window that several proposed directors removed themselves from consideration. Because of time constraints, the date was put back, and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was released in the United Kingdom and the United States on 16 November 2001. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their second year, but a mysterious chamber, hidden in the school, is opened leaving students and ghosts petrified by an unknown agent. They must solve the mystery of the chamber, and discover its entrance to find and defeat the true culprit. Columbus and Kloves returned as director, and screenwriter for the film adaptation of Chamber of Secrets. Just three days after the wide release of the first film, production began on 19 November 2001 in Surrey, England, with filming continuing on location on the Isle of Man and at several other locations in Great Britain. Leavesden Film Studios in London made several scenes for Hogwarts. Principal photography concluded in the summer of 2002. The film spent until early October in post-production. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets premiered in the United Kingdom on 3 November 2002 before its wide release on 15 November, one year after the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) A mysterious convict, Sirius Black, escapes from Azkaban and sets his sights on Hogwarts, where dementors are stationed to protect Harry and his peers. Harry learns more about his past and his connection with the escaped prisoner. Columbus, the director of the two previous films, decided not to return to helm the third instalment, but remained as a producer alongside Heyman. Warner Bros. then drew up a three-name, short list for Columbus' replacement, which comprised Callie Khouri, Kenneth Branagh (who played Gilderoy Lockhart in Chamber of Secrets) and the eventual director Alfonso Cuarón. Cuarón was initially nervous about accepting the job having not read any of the books, or seen the films, but later signed on after reading the series and connecting immediately with the story. Michael Gambon replaced Richard Harris, who played Albus Dumbledore in the previous two films, after Harris's death in October 2002. Gambon was unconcerned with bettering or copying Harris, instead provided his own interpretation, including using a slight Irish accent for the role. He completed his scenes in three weeks. Gary Oldman was cast in the key role of Sirius Black in February 2003. Principal photography began on 24 February 2003, at Leavesden Film Studios, and concluded in October 2003. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban premiered on 23 May 2004 in New York. It was released in the United Kingdom on 31 May, and in the United States on 4 June. It was the first film in the series to be released in both conventional and IMAX theatres. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) After the Quidditch World Cup, Harry arrives back at Hogwarts and finds himself entered in the Triwizard Tournament, a challenging competition involving completing three dangerous tasks. Harry is forced to compete with three other wizards chosen by the Goblet of Fire – Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory. In August 2003, British film director Mike Newell was chosen to direct the film after Prisoner of Azkaban director Alfonso Cuarón announced that he would not direct the sequel. Heyman returned to produce, and Kloves again wrote the screenplay. Principal photography began on 4 May 2004. Scenes involving the film's principal actors began shooting on 25 June 2004 at England's Leavesden Film Studios. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire premiered on 6 November 2005 in London, and was released in the United Kingdom and the United States on 18 November. Goblet of Fire was the first film in the series to receive a PG-13 rating by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "sequences of fantasy violence and frightening images," M by the Australian Classification Board (ACB), and a 12A by the British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) for its dark themes, fantasy violence, threat and frightening images. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) Harry returns for his fifth year at Hogwarts and discovers that the Wizarding World is in denial of Voldemort's return. He takes matters into his own hands and starts a secret organisation to stand up against the regime of Hogwarts' "High Inquisitor" Dolores Umbridge, as well as to learn practical Defence Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A) for the forthcoming battle. Daniel Radcliffe confirmed he would return as Harry Potter in May 2005, with Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Matthew Lewis (Neville Longbottom), and Bonnie Wright (Ginny Weasley) confirmed to return in November 2005. In February 2006, Helen McCrory was cast as Bellatrix Lestrange, but dropped out due to her pregnancy. In May 2006, Helena Bonham Carter was cast in her place. Ralph Fiennes reprises his role as Lord Voldemort. British television director David Yates was chosen to direct the film after Goblet of Fire director Newell, as well as Jean-Pierre Jeunet, Guillermo del Toro, Matthew Vaughn and Mira Nair, turned down offers. Kloves, the screenwriter of the first four Harry Potter films, had other commitments and Michael Goldenberg, who had been considered for screenwriter of the series' first film, filled in to write the script. Principal photography began on 7 February 2006, and concluded at the start of December 2006. Filming was put on a two-month hiatus starting in May 2006 so Radcliffe could sit his A/S Levels and Watson could sit her GCSE exams. Live-action filming took place in England and Scotland for exterior locations and at Leavesden Film Studios for interior locations. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix had its world premiere on 28 June 2007 in Tokyo, Japan, and a UK premiere on 3 July 2007 at the Odeon Leicester Square in London. The film was released in the United Kingdom on 12 July, and the United States on 11 July. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) Voldemort and his Death Eaters are increasing their terror upon the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Needing him for an important reason, Headmaster Dumbledore persuades his old friend Horace Slughorn to return to his prior post at Hogwarts. During Slughorn's Potions class, Harry takes possession of a strangely annotated school textbook, previously owned by the "Half-Blood Prince". In July 2007, it was announced that Yates would return as director. Kloves returned to write the screenplay after skipping out of the fifth film, with Heyman and David Barron back as producers. Watson considered not returning for the film, but eventually signed on after Warner Bros. moved the production schedule to accommodate her exam dates. Principal photography began on 24 September 2007, and concluded on 17 May 2008. Though Radcliffe, Gambon and Jim Broadbent (Slughorn) started shooting in late September 2007, other cast members started much later: Watson did not begin until December 2007, Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) until January 2008, and Bonham Carter until February 2008. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince had its world premiere on 6 July 2009 in Tokyo, Japan, and was released in the United Kingdom and the United States on 15 July. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2010) Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave Hogwarts behind and set out to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's secret to immortality – the Horcruxes. The trio undergo a long journey with many obstacles in their path including Death Eaters, Snatchers, the mysterious Deathly Hallows, and Harry's connection with the Dark Lord's mind becoming ever stronger. Originally scheduled for a single theatrical release, on 13 March 2008, Warner Bros. announced that the film adaptation of Deathly Hallows would be split into two parts to do justice to the book and out of respect for its fans. Yates, director of the previous two films, was confirmed to return as director, and Kloves was confirmed as screenwriter. For the first time in the series, Rowling was credited as a producer alongside Heyman and Barron, however Yates noted that her participation in the filmmaking process did not change from the previous films. Pre-production began on 26 January 2009, while principal photography began on 19 February at Leavesden Studios, where the previous six instalments were filmed. Pinewood Studios became the second studio location for shooting the seventh film. The premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 was held on 11 November 2010, at the Empire, Leicester Square in London, and the film was released in the United Kingdom and the United States on 19 November. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2011) Harry, Ron, and Hermione continue their search to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes, as Harry prepares for the final battle against Voldemort. The film was announced in March 2008 as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2, the second of two cinematic parts. It was also revealed that Yates would direct the film and that Kloves would write the screenplay. Kloves started work on the second part's script in April 2009, after the first part's script was completed. Deathly Hallows – Part 2 was filmed back-to-back with Deathly Hallows – Part 1 from 19 February 2009 to 12 June 2010, and treated as if it were one film during principal photography. Reshoots were confirmed to begin in the winter of 2010 for the film's final, and epilogue scenes, which had originally taken place at London King's Cross station. The filming took place at Leavesden Film Studios on 21 December 2010, marking the end of the Harry Potter series after ten years of filming. The film had its world premiere on 7 July 2011 in Trafalgar Square in London, and a U.S. premiere on 11 July at Lincoln Center in New York City. Although filmed in 2D, the film was converted into 3D in post-production and was released in both RealD 3D and IMAX 3D, becoming the first film in the series to be released in this format. The film was released on 15 July in the United Kingdom and the United States. Fantastic Beasts films Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) In 1926, Newt Scamander arrives in New York City with his magically expanded briefcase which houses a number of dangerous creatures and their habitats. When some creatures escape from his briefcase, Newt must battle to correct the mistake, and the horrors of the resultant increase in violence, fear, and tension felt between magical and non-magical people (No-Maj). On 12 September 2013, Warner Bros. announced that J. K. Rowling was writing a script based on her book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and the adventures of its fictional author Newt Scamander, set seventy years before the adventures of Harry Potter. The film would mark her screenwriting debut and is planned as the first movie in a new series. According to Rowling, after Warner Bros. suggested an adaptation, she wrote a rough draft of the script in twelve days. She said, "It wasn't a great draft but it did show the shape of how it might look. So that is how it all started." In March 2014, it was revealed that a trilogy was scheduled with the first instalment set in New York. The film sees the return of producer David Heyman, as well as writer Steve Kloves, both veterans of the Potter film series. In June 2015, Eddie Redmayne was cast in the lead role of Newt Scamander, the Wizarding World's preeminent magizoologist. Other cast members include: Katherine Waterston as Tina Goldstein, Alison Sudol as Queenie Goldstein, Dan Fogler as Jacob Kowalski, Ezra Miller as Credence Barebone, Samantha Morton as Mary Lou Barebone, Jenn Murray as Chastity Barebone, Faith Wood-Blagrove as Modesty Barebone, and Colin Farrell as Percival Graves. Principal photography began on 17 August 2015, at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden. After two months, the production moved to St George's Hall in Liverpool, which was transformed into 1920s New York City. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was released worldwide on 18 November 2016. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) A few months have passed since the events of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Gellert Grindelwald has escaped imprisonment and has begun gathering followers to his cause – elevating wizards above all non-magical beings. Dumbledore must seek help from his former student Newt to put a stop to Grindelwald. The film was announced in March 2014 as the second instalment in the series. In October 2016, it was revealed that Yates and Rowling would return as director, and screenwriter and co-producer, and Redmayne would be returning to play the lead role of Newt Scamander in all the series' films. In November 2016, it was confirmed that Johnny Depp will have a starring role in the sequel, reprising his role as Gellert Grindelwald from the first instalment. Later that same month it was also announced that Albus Dumbledore would be appearing in future instalments, albeit with a younger actor for the prequel film series. In April 2017, it was confirmed that Jude Law had been cast for the role. The second film will take place in the United Kingdom and Paris. Principal photography began on 3 July 2017, at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, and concluded on 20 December 2017. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald is scheduled to be released on 16 November 2018. Other sequels In October 2016, Rowling announced that the Fantastic Beasts film series would comprise five films. The third instalment is scheduled to be released on 20 November 2020. In November 2016, Rowling confirmed that the series' story will end in 1945. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child In December 2013, J. K. Rowling announced that she was working on a Harry Potter–based play, and in June 2015 it was officially titled Harry Potter and The Cursed Child. The two-part, West End stage play, written by British playwright Jack Thorne is based on an original story by Thorne, John Tiffany and Rowling. It is directed by Tiffany with choreography by Steven Hoggett, set design by Christine Jones, costume design by Katrina Lindsay, lighting design by Neil Austin, music by Imogen Heap, and sound design by Gareth Fry. The story begins nineteen years after the events of Deathly Hallows and follows Harry Potter, now a Ministry of Magic employee, and his younger son Albus Severus Potter, who is about to attend Hogwarts. On 20 December 2015, it was announced that Jamie Parker, Noma Dumezweni and Paul Thornley would play Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The play debuted at the Palace Theatre, London on 7 June 2016 in previews, with the official opening on 30 July. The script was released in book form the day after the play's world premiere, as the eighth book in the Harry Potter series. The play will open on Broadway at the redesigned Lyric Theatre, New York City on 22 April 2018. Parker, Dumezweni, and Thornley will reprise their roles on Broadway with Poppy Miller, Sam Clemmett, Alex Price, and Anthony Boyle also reprising their roles as Ginny Potter, Albus Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Scorpius Malfoy, respectively. Recurring cast and characters ''Harry Potter'' ''Fantastic Beasts'' Home Media Other media Video games Timeline Gallery ''Harry Potter'' ''Fantastic Beasts'' Short Logos References External Links Category:Franchises Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter (film series) Category:Harry Potter films Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Warner Bros. franchises Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Heyday Films Category:Theatrical films Category:Harry Potter (video game series) Category:Harry Potter video games Category:Video games Category:J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World Category:J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World films